


Unspoken

by cycnus39, eve_k



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_k/pseuds/eve_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't enough. But then sometimes they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

_Unspoken_

Story by Cyc and art by Evie

created 2011/2013

 

 

 

 


End file.
